Switch
by Blissdreamer
Summary: Squall is a normal student at Balamb Garden. He's ultimate dream is to be a SeeD. What happens when he suddenly switched bodies... with a woman?
1. Chapter 1

Switch

Squall Leonhart woke up almost immediately. He tried to sit up but he was brought back down by a heavy weight at his chest. He looked down and frowned. Since when did he have…breasts? He quickly got up, with a slight difficulty, and looked at the mirror.

Oh _shit_.

This _can't_ be happening.

Another person was looking at him at the mirror. Another _woman _was looking back at him. One that has long black hair falling softly on 'his' shoulders. One that has a beautiful ivory face. One that has long eyelashes. One that has red, _red, _eyes. He looked at 'his' body.

This is really bad.

He sat on his bed and took some time to think.

'What the fuck happened? Who the hell am I? God, that feel's weird to think.'

He got up and paced the room back and forth.

'I'm still wearing my usual clothes. Did I somehow switch bodies with someone? No, that's impossible. But _this _is impossible. I slept a guy and woke up a woman. That does _not_ happen everyday. And my eyes are red. _No one _has red eyes. And my hair is _long._'

'Am I dreaming?' he pinched himself. _Ouch! _That hurts. And that's bad.

_This cannot be happening._

He quickly went outside. Oh-uh. People were everywhere. How was he supposed to sneak to the stairs? It's like walking right into the lion's den. Only this is worse. A female Squall Leonhart walking into a group of gossip people. Even the tiniest, unimportant news would spread through the whole Garden. And that would be the death of 'him'.

_Real bad._

He quickly retreated back to the dorm. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He would bandage 'his' chest. But what about the hair? And the eyes? Bad idea. Maybe he could wear a mask? He would look weird. Nah. Black spectacles? Nope, none. Hooded jacket? That would cover everything…

_I don't have a hooded jacket. _

He was going to tear his hair outof frustration right now.


	2. Revelation

Switch

He was almost hysterical when he had another idea. What about dressing up as a girl? But how? The only clothes 'he' has are black except for the white shirt 'he' was wearing inside…

He took his jacket off, his black shoes, and wore flip flops, his belt, which can be recognized anywhere as Squall's famous 'Red Belt' and his gloves which reveals a small cream coloured hands…

His courage came back to him, but what to do with his red eyes? Maybe he could avoid every eye by looking at the ground instead?

He went outside and walked casually towards the stairs. Suddenly he heard someone talking or maybe something like that…

"Who the hell is that hot girl heading towards the stairs? Is she a new student or something?"

"Excuse me?" Squall said, expecting a monotone voice to come out but instead a smooth silky voice rang through the hall.

'The hell? This can't be my voice. This honestly cannot be my voice!' he thought.

"What? I wasn't saying anything!" the guy said startling Squall out of his trance.

"Oh, really?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Really!" he replied.

Squall just shrugged and started walking when he heard the voice again. He quickly turned to the guy again. Apparently, the guy wasn't moving his lips.

"She talked to me. Wow, she really is hot…"

Squall is now more confused than ever. Did he just read the guys thoughts? He dispersed all of his confused thoughts and headed towards the stairs again. This time succeeding in avoiding eyes looking his way. He quickly climbed the stairs when he was hit by another voice, this time very familiar…Quistis.

"I wonder where Squall is, I really need to talk to him." she too wasn't moving her lips.

Squall immediately continued his journey. He walked faster when he heard the voice of the most annoying jerk of all, Seifer.

"Where is that Squally-boy?" he heard Seifer say, in his thought, of course.

'Why is everybody looking for me?' he thought.

When he finally reached the elevator he quickly pressed the button F3. When the elevator door finally opened, he went inside and pressed the close button. He finally let out a small sigh escape his mouth as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and pushed all the disturbing thoughts away. It was his way of relaxing. Then, the elevator door opened, forcing Squall to open his eyes. He walked outside and looked around.

"Hello, do I know you?" said a voice nearby, which belongs to the Headmaster Cid.

"Huh? Oh yeah…Hello." 'He' replied.

There was a pause when…

"Umm, and your reason to be here is?" the headmaster said. He was holding a yellow file on one hand and was eyeing 'him'.

"I…uhhh…" he stammered. He was so not good with this stuff.

"Well?"

"Sir, I am Squall Leonhart and well, you see…"

"…" the headmaster's eyes widened.

"Squall Leonhart…I don't recall you being female nor do I recall you being gay."

"Heh, heh…"

There was another pause.

"What happened Squall?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and…you see…I am as confused as you are…"

"I can see that."

He nodded.

"Really confusing. You see, I am a man of knowledge and I assure you that none of this has ever happened. Or maybe…"

"Maybe…?" Squall urged him to go on.

"Wait…" the headmaster started walking to a shelf of books that Squall never knew existed.

He took out a black book and started flipping the pages. When he reached a certain page he whispered small 'yes, yes'…

"Yes, what?"

The headmaster just nodded.

"What are you nodding for?" Squall tried again.

"Squall, look at this…" he held out the book at him.

Squall looked, than a look of confusion flickered on his face, a look of pure disbelieving replaced it, then it turned to utter horror. Then, the look of confusion returned.

"Th-that's me! I mean her! I mean...whatever I mean! I look like her!"

"Yes, you look like 'her'…" the headmaster gently took the book from a shaken Squall because he was almost going to drop it.

"B-but how?" Squall demanded.

"Don't ask me, Squall. I have absolutely no idea how this happened to you. But I suggest you read this book for further information." he handed Squall back the black book.

"Yes, sir."

"I never knew you to be this hysterical." he said with a light laughter.

Squall just growled in response, which sent the headmaster laughing again. Squall gave the headmaster a light glare and walked slowly to the library when the headmaster said something.

"Now that's more like you…"

Squall just gave a small irritated sigh and went inside the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Switch

When Squall finally reached his dormitory he sat down on the chair. He gripped the book tightly and opened it to read its contents. He almost gasped when he saw the date of the woman's birth. It was exactly the same as his. He continued reading it.

_Name: Tifa Lockhart._

_She was a member of a group called the Avalanche. They killed Sephiroth and saved the planet. She died 4 years after killing the reincarnation of Sephiroth. She was married to Vincent Valentine. She died at childbirth._

Then, there was a photograph of her. True enough, he looked exactly like her. He frowned as he continued reading.

_After her burial her husband disappeared without a trace. The baby was taken under the care of Cloud Strife, her childhood friend._

_Her life._

_Her mother died when she was still a young kid. Her father died when she was 15. Her father was killed by Sephiroth. He burned her hometown, Nilbeheim. _

Whoa, her life seems really sad. After reading the whole thing he closed the book slowly and placed the book on the table. Suddenly, the book fell and it opened to a certain page. Squall, startled, picked up the book carefully. He read the page almost gasping.

_She was reincarnated. We still haven't found out how it happened. She was reincarnated with powers enough to destroy the world. _

Her powers?

_She can read people's mind. _

_I _can read people's mind…

_She also can change forms into an animal…_

I… haven't find out… yet.

_She can travel through time without any help of any machine._

Whoa, pause, stop, replay…

_Time travel…?_

_She has the power to destroy the world._

Ugh…

The last thing he need was to know that he can destroy the world. He…she was sweating right now… He lied on the bed. Trying to find a way out of this mess he didn't ask for. He tossed and turned before falling into a deep slumber.

**Forgive me for making you wait. AND for making this chapter so short. I promise you the next chapter will be twice longer. **

**Read and review…**

**Bliss…**


	4. Chapter 4

Switch

"_Hey, Vincent! Over here!" I screamed. _

_He looked behind and saw me. He smiled and started running towards me. Before I knew it he jumped on me and pinned me to the ground._

Hey, wait. Who's Vincent? Where am I?

"_Vincent! What are you doing?" I gasped. _

_I laughed. He was tickling me._

"_HEY!!" _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? W-what?" I stammered. It took me a while to get use to the blurry image.

I was inside my room.

Was it just a dream? I lifted my hand a touched my hair. Nope…

Not a dream.

I gave a huge sigh and plopped down on my pillow.

Who's Vincent? Who was _me_? Oh no, crap thinking again. Calm down, Squall. Chill. Don't lose your sanity now. It's really important, remember? Oh God? Am I talking to myself now? How crazy is that? I guess I already lost my sanity without knowing it.

I smirked. I feel so lonely. I stood up slowly and looked at the watch. It was 8:38 a.m. That means I can go to the training center. Well, I know it's too early but, oh well… I need to exercise. To clear my mind. To throw all the crap away…

I stood up slowly, retrieving my gunblade, I sped out. I stopped walking and looked around, it was different, but… nothings different, it just _feels_ different; I didn't have time to ponder this before it all went away. That's weird. Was it **_her_** feelings? Maybe it's her body; she probably wasn't used to this place.

I sighed and continued walking, I saw a few guys looking at me in a disgusting way. I gripped my gunblade tighter and broke into a run. Damn! Being a woman is so frustrating. I slowly stopped when I reached the Training Centre. I slowly walked inside.

Suddenly, I tripped over something, I gasped as I fell onto my knees. Groaning, I looked at the bloody thing…

Gloves?

I picked it up and eyed it suspiciously. I could feel power in them, it was black and silky, I slowly put them on, and almost immediately I felt warmth spreading all over my body. Outstanding… I went into a fighting stance and punched the air and soon I was almost flying, I punched and kicked the wall until it looked as if it was going to break and crumble.

I looked at my hands, my eyes widening.

I heard some one clapping his/her hands, I whipped my head around, my hair becoming messy, and I recognized the person immediately.

Seifer…

"What do you want?" I said harshly, but wait… He really doesn't know me.

"Oho, have we met?" he snapped back at me.

I smirked "I'm afraid not. If I _did _met you before, then I'm not going to be surprised at why I forgotten." Sarcasm could be heard in every word I said.

He frowned, "I'm hurt, we just met and you're already hostile towards me." He said.

I snorted and turned around, picking up my gunblade from the floor.

"Hey, where did you get that gunblade? It belongs to Leonhart."

I froze, oh shit, oh shit, what the heck am I supposed to do now?

I turned around, ever so slightly, "No, I assure you that it belongs to me." I said, happy that my voice was calm, well, her voice, that is.

"Oh, really? Than, prove it to me, by fighting me." He said.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, which is really hard, actually.

**

* * *

****Well? What do you think? Tell me! Review so that I know!!! You don't have to wait long for the next chapter, trust me. **

**Read 'N' Review.**


	5. On the other side

**Switch**

**AN: YESSS!!! I've finally updated! I'm sorry if I made you wonderful R 'N' R (ers) wait for such a long time. Really! Cookies for everyone!**

-

_Laughter. Sweet laughter erupted from the pale, sweet lips of the maiden as she was tickled senselessly. _

"_Vincent! Stop that!"_

_And he laughed with her, wrapping his long, slender arms around her small waist and lifting her up in the air with ease. "God, you have no idea how much I love you, Tifa." He whispered in her ear quietly._

_She winked at him. "I love you way more than that…" She muttered, closing her eyes and pressing her nose against his affectionately._

"W_a_k_e _u_p_,_ T_i_f_a._"_

_Ruby eyes blinked in confusion. The image of Vincent seemed to flicker slightly before becoming blurry altogether. Suddenly, she felt her feet touch the ground softly and she could no longer feel the warmth of Vincent's arms, nor could she hear the words he was mouthing. _

"_Vin…cent?"_

-

Ruby eyes shot open in the darkness. She sat straight up, barely noticing at how light her chest felt. She rubbed at her heart, and suddenly felt that something was amiss.

_Where are…_

_my __**breasts?**_

She swung her legs to the side and immediately felt light-headed. She ran a hand trough her hair-

And screamed. _M-my hair_! What happened to her precious hair? She doesn't remember at all of cutting it short, _hell_, she never even _dreamed_ of cutting it. She stood up and scanned the room.

_Damn, it's so dark, where's the bathroom?_

She ran towards the door on the left and opened it. _Bingo_. She fumbled with the switch, flipping the lights on.

Oho, you do _**not **_want to know how her reaction went.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

-

The reflection in the mirror in front was that one of a boy, probably at the age of seventeen, or younger, she's not sure. With soft chocolate brown hair, pale, pale skin that glistened slightly in the light and stormy blue eyes, framed by long lashes.

She examined herself (himself? She's really confused right now) and tilted her face upwards, to the side, to the other side.

"Lalalalala…"

Her voice, her voice is different, too! "Of course my voice has to be different, if I still had my voice with this body, wouldn't that be a funny thing?"

She glared at herself (himself? She should probably stop that now) and sprang behind. She was scared of her own reflection. This guy must have glared about a dozen times a day.

_I'm having a dream, I know I am. It's all a dream. People don't just wake up and change gender. That's too messed up, even in a world like this. _

She exited the bathroom, snapping the lights back off and flopped down onto her bed, wondering for a flickering moment at where Vincent was before falling into unconsciousness.

-

"Waaah!!!"

She shot up like a bullet. "Kyaaaa!!! What is it?"

"W-who are you?"

**Vincent.** There he was, standing right beside their king-sized bed, with his tallness, his gorgeous looks and all.

Her eyes widen and she looked around. "Who are you talking about?"

Then, she realized-

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!"

She bolted into the bathroom and all Vincent could do was stare at the door with his crimson eyes.

"Noooo! I can't believe this!"

-

**Are you happy? I hope so. R 'N' R, pweaty pwease with a cherry on top??**

**The button below… **

**(PRESS IT)**

…

**You know you want to…**


End file.
